Nima (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Nima or her former name, the Nemean Lion is the third oldest and natural born of the Father and Mother of All. She the Monster General for all monsters. Biography Nima or going by her original name Nemean Lion during the old god age. She was meant to be the leading Monster General like her other siblings and lead every monster army against humanity. Nima was shocked to learned that her father was imprisoned and her mother was banished to Purgatory. Nima, along with her other siblings went their separate ways and travel around the world. Nima settled down in a region named Peloponnesus, near a village named Nemea, which earned her name as the Nemean Lion. Nima became imfamously known in Hercule's Twelve Labors, and was in fact the first of them. When Hercules entered her domain, his weaponry stood no chance against her impervious skin and so the two fought against each other with brute strength. Nima was proving victorious when Hercules placed her in a choke hold and knocked her out cold. She later found her pelt taken by the demigod and was furiously anger and bent on vengeance for being humiliated. In the present time, Nima continued to travel the world when she received a mental link with her two older brothers and went to meet up with them so they could wake their other siblings and make the preparations for the return of their father and mother. Powers and Abilities Nima, along with Ladon are the physically strongest monsters of all of Adm and Eve's children, but most of her, she's invulnerable to almost any weaponry. * Immortality: Nima is over a thousand years old without aging or withering. She could potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Nima cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, diseases. Her skin is impervious to all mortal weapons or supernatural weaponry. It would take powerful supernatural weaponry such as an angel sword or greater to harm and kill her. Powerful beings can easily kill her. * Shape-Shifting: Nima can change into her true form, which all of her powers and abilities are increased to a higher degree. She becomes more physically stronger and invulnerable than she is in her human form. ** Natural Weaponry: In her true form, she can use her claws that are strong enough to cut through the durable metals and make claws marks on Empyrean Steel. *** Retractable Claws: Nima's claws are said to be stronger than any mortal sword. They can harm the likes of Higher Angels, Greater Demons, or Leviathans. * Super Stamina: Nima does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. Despite not having the need for oxygen, Nima can be strangled and it blocks out the air in her lungs, passing her out. * Super Strength: NIma is the second physically strongest of Adam and Eve's children. She can overwhelm all angels except Gadreel and Full Level Seraphim, all demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ladon, and mid/high tier leviathans. her physical strength was great enough to go up against the likes of Hercules. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Destroying Beings * Ancient Ones: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, and Mid/High Tier leviathans can kill Nima. Seth can outmatch her with his unique powers but she can physically overwhelm him. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Nima. * Cambions: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Nima. * Greater Demons: While Nima is physically stronger than any of the Greater Demons, Dukes of Hell or Cain with the First Blade can outmatch and kill her. * High Tier Deities: Nima can outmatch any warrior/magic practitioner deities, but the deities of physical might such as Heracles as he manage to choke her to death. Chief Deities and Titans can easily kill her. * Higher Angels: While Nima is physically stronger than any Grigori, they can still outmatch her in different ways. Gadreel as the First Watcher and strongest can equally match Nima's physical strength and kill her. A Full Level Seraphim can kill Nima. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Nima. * Nephilims: A Elioud and Rephaim can kill her. * Primordial Entities: The First Beings in existence can destroy Nima without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Nima, however for a standard angel blade, it needs to be plunged into her heart multiple times so it can kill her. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill her. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Nima is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Females Category:Female